


Five Kink Drabbles

by afrakaday



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "simultaneous double line" of five kink drabbles, all Adama/Roslin, written for the bsg-kink community's Third Annual Kink Bingo contest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Form of Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endearments/hot spot

“Gods, right there,” Laura moaned as Bill pounded harder into her. He braced his hands against her shoulders, Laura arching beneath him so that the tip of his cock brushed against that sweetest spot that would take her over the edge.

“Yes, Bill, yes.”

He stopped for a moment, then rolled them both so she was astride him. “Call me the other thing,” he panted. “Show some respect.” He smacked her ass.

She giggled, then started moving again, slowly. “All right,” she hummed, her hands trailing across his bare chest while she rode him, hard and fast. “So good, _Admiral_.”


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay; paddling.

When Bill surrenders to love, he does so completely.

That’s why he lets Laura -- _thwap_ \-- paddle him -- _thwap_ \-- when she’s feeling frisky. 

“You love it,” her voice lilts behind him. His knees are beginning to hurt worse than his backside, but he doesn’t care. Her long tresses tease the back of his thighs as her lips caress the tender, battered skin. 

Her teeth bear down, and a yelp escapes before he determines that he’s had enough. He turns and pushes her onto her back, then sheaths himself deep inside her soaking pussy.

“Foreplay’s over,” he growls.


	3. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic vacation, undressing

“Don’t want you to burn,” Bill said, unbuttoning her shirt.

Laura laughed. “Don’t think that’ll be a problem.” She pulled his shirt over his head, then tipped her face up to his for a deep kiss. His fingers finished pushing her shirt down her arms, then started working on her bra clasp. Salt-tinged breezes rippled bumps across her flesh, peaking her nipples.

Sunlight receded into dark shadows, and the sound of soft-crashing waves was replaced by _Galactica_ ’s familiar hum. Bill gently removed the dead holoband from Laura’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Frakking Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecstasy, wish fulfillment. Much credit is owed to icedteainthebag and her story Basestar Rave for the inspiration.

“Bill, please,” Laura wheedled. “I’ve always wanted to go to a rave, and the Cylons were nice enough to invite us to their basestar.”

“Hmph.” He began shrugging out of his blues. “But why the costume?”

She giggled and uncurled her fingers to reveal two tablets flat against her palm. “I believe it used to be called ‘Molly.’”

Within minutes their fingers, lips, and tongues were busy exploring, as they rolled around the floor, Laura grasping fistfuls of purple velvet.

Hours later the haze lifted. “What about the dance?”

Laura smiled: satisfied, happy, high. “We’ll make the next one.”


	5. Crowded Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adama/Roslin/Tigh. Hero/sidekick, washing.

Laura entered Bill’s quarters tentatively. He’d been pretty clear that he wanted to be alone, but she needed to make sure he was taking care of those cuts and bruises, anyway. 

She hadn’t expected to see Bill, naked, sitting at the edge of the the tub. Being tended to by Saul Tigh, who was gently washing Bill’s face with a cloth. 

Bill noticed her watching them first; his cock twitched in his lap. Saul noticed that, and looked up. “Laura.”

She looked over her shoulder at the rack; was it wide enough for three?

“Come to bed, boys,” she said.


End file.
